The purpose of the invention and the six-cycle engine is to provide a more fuel efficient engine. The design of the engine is very similar to the standard “Otto” cycle which, of course, is well known. The “Six Stroke” was coined by the inventor of the Beare Head. The technology combines a four stroke engine bottom with an opposed piston in the head working at half the cycle of the bottom piston. The head piston works in a ported cylinder closely resembling that of a two stroke, 4+2=six stroke. A six stroke engine describes a number of different approaches in the internal combustion engine to capture the waste heat from the four stroke Otto cycle and use it to power an additional power and exhaust stroke of the piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,068,173 to Schimanek discloses a combustion engine in which there is combined with the usual combustion chamber, a storage receptacle for increasing the power of the working stroke of the piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,263 to Tibbs discloses a reciprocating piston engine of the type including a piston reciprocal in a cylinder toward and away from an expansion chamber at one end of a the cylinder and is also provided with intake and exhaust valves openable and closable in timed sequence with the reciprocation of the piston. During a fourth stroke of the piston, a readily vaporizable liquid is injected into the expansion chamber under pressure for flashing into vapor upon being heated by the residual heat of combustion in the expansion chamber and during the fifth and sixth stroke of the piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,097 to Ward illustrates a six cycle engine. The six cycles are a first intake stroke, a second intake stroke, a compression and combining stroke, the power stroke and the exhaust stroke. This engine provides for some of the fuel's energy that is ordinarily lost in the engine's cooling system, by absorbing heat after the first stroke and subsequently using it in the power stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,054 illustrates a six stroke internal combustion engine wherein the six strokes are the admission of air, a first compression accompanied or followed by a possible cooling, a second compression followed by a combustion, a first expansion producing a usable work, the second expansion also producing a usable work and finally the discharge of the combustion gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,823 to Ogura et al demonstrates an internal combustion engine which generally utilises a conventional four stroke process including an intake stroke, compression stroke, expansion stroke and an exhaust stroke. In addition to the four strokes a secondary process is being used having two additional strokes for scavenging the combustion with fresh air. This two stroke scavenging process employs a fresh air intake stroke and a fresh air exhaust stroke to exhaust any remaining burnt or unburnt gases from the combustion chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,651 to Singh discloses an internal combustion engine which is designed to operate on a six stroke cycle in which there is one cycle for injecting water into the cylinder during a predetermined portion of the cycle. Included is a central processor which is responsive to signals received from a sensor assembly mounted on the internal combustion engine at strategic locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,513 to Ziabazmi illustrates a six stroke internal combustion engine with intake-exhaust valves. All valves in the combustion chamber are named intake-exhaust valves because the valves function as both intake valves in an intake stroke and an exhaust stroke. In this engine, each cycle comprises an intake stroke, an exhaust stroke, a power stroke, an exhaust stroke, the fifth and the sixth stroke. There is an interval between the exhaust stroke and the intake stroke of the next cycle. The interval includes strokes five and six. During the exhaust stroke and the interval, all gases are expelled from the cylinder and the cylinder head completely before the intake stroke of the next cycle begins.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,725 Lung Tan Hu illustrates a dual six-stroke self cooling engine which utilizes a turbo and a cooling cylinder to compress cool air into the engine head and reduce the engine temperature.